Stories Untold
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: The second season with new twists and a few new characters with the old ones. A main male character with OC. Jack, Sawyer, Desmond or another character.Possible KateJack. A great story to be!
1. Prolounge

Here's my first attempt at a Lost fic, so don't be too brutal. I am trying to write it with the new season, so it might be a bit off, but at the same time it will be close to it, altered with a new character. I might not update until the new episode, on September 21. This is just the prologue, so the story doesn't really start until the new season starts. Okay, I'll stop talking now.

Prologue

Sayid sat at the fire, watching the embers fly from the blaze in front of him. The people still on the island were fast asleep. Sayid had volunteered to stay awake in case something would come. Hurley, Locke, Kate and Jack were still out by that huge metal cave-type thing hoping to open it. He and Charlie had just returned with Claire's baby who had been taken by Danielle (That's her name, right?). They didn't know where she had went off to, but all they knew was, Danielle was gone.

Claire now slept with Charlie and the baby close by. Sun slept near them as well, just in case Danielle was going to try something again. Charlie held the baby, shushing to him slowly, letting Sun and Claire sleep. He had been like a father to the child and here he was, being one again.

Sayid relaxed against the log. He was tired, but he won't fall asleep, especially after what happened. He would keep watch, no matter what. It was then, when he heard a sound. Something was moving through the grass. The grass moved quickly, as if a breeze moved through it, but there was no wind at all. He slowly got up to his feet and reached for the gun Locke had given him earlier. It was still loaded with three bullets in case of emergency.

Sayid moved towards the moving grass, sweat pouring down his face, making his black curls stick to his forehead. He moved slowly, as if he were a lion going after an injured prey. The grass and branches moved again. Sayid moved closer to the bush. The bush shook. Sayid saw something stick its black head out of the bush covered with leaves and in tangles. Sayid moved the gun and hit it in the head. The thing fell to the ground.

Sayid moved to get a better look. As he looked closer, he saw that he had knocked out a woman. She had long black hair (making it look like she a black head), dirty pale, pale olive skin, and looked maybe 24, or 25. She had a slender figure and was dressed in a torn tank top, showing a bit of her bra and blue jeans torn in all different places. Sayid looked her over, seeing a large bruise starting to form and a cut making blood leak from her forehead from where he had hit her.

Sayid slowly picked up the woman. She was breathing softly, as if she were asleep. He carried her over to the fire and laid her by the logs on the soft sand. Sayid left her for a moment and went to Charlie.

"I want you to see something, someone. Give Aaron to Sun."

Charlie shook Sun in one hand while balancing Aaron in the other. She slowly woke.

"Charlie, what is it?"

"Please take the baby for a minute. Sayid says he wants to show me something."

Sun sighed. "What could he want at this time of night?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." Sun took the sleeping child in her arms, and rocked him as she sat. Charlie followed Sayid as they made their way over to where Sayid had left the unconscious woman. She still lay there, unmoved. Charlie got to the ground, looking her over.

"Who is she? Is she one of them?"

"I don't know. She was wondering around in the brush, and I knocked her out. She could be one of then, but we don't know for sure."

"Are you going to take care of her cut?"

"I will, but I would prefer for her to be awake if I did."

"Well, what do we do with her for now?" Charlie got of his knees, still glancing down at the unconscious woman. The wind blew a few strands of hair in her face.

"Well, we don't know who she is. I think it would be safer if we tie her up or something. Where are those handcuffs?"

"They're in Kate's bag. But wouldn't that be-"

"Stealing? At the moment, no. We have no choice, Charlie. Go get them." Charlie nodded and raced off to Kate's bag and camp site. Sayid picked up the woman and moved her over to a tree. She was lying on her back, and Sayid had moved her arms up. It was soon when Charlie had returned with the handcuffs and a key. Sayid attached the key to the chain around his neck. Charlie put the handcuffs on the woman as she wrapped her arms around the tree. They clicked around her wrists.

Sayid put a cloth under the woman's head and moved back to the fire. Charlie let her arms go limp to the ground. Charlie made his way back to where Claire, Sun and baby Aaron were. They baby seemed to like Sun, because he was fast asleep in her arms. Charlie smiled and took the baby from her.

"You ever been a mum?"

"No, but children tend to like me. What was going on with Sayid, Charlie?"

"He knocked out some girl. She was wondering around in the jungle and he thought it was something threatening. She looks like she's been here awhile. Ripped clothes, dirty face, and tangled hair."

"What did you do with her?"

"Sayid thought it would be appropriate that we handcuff her to the tree until we find out who she is."

"You handcuffed her to a tree?"

"For now. She'll be out of them when we find out if she's not one of them.

Sun stayed silent and shifted her gazes at the baby who was snoring softly. Charlie went off the topic, and let Sun get back to sleep so she could watch the baby at later hours…

There's my first chapter! You guys now have to wait until September 21st, to find out what happens next. I don't know what is going to happen next, but I'm just saying I'm playing the story by ear as the episodes go. With any hope, Sawyer, Jin and Michael will end up back on the island, but who knows? Please Read and Review. Please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's my next chapter. You will all find soon enough who this woman is and what she is doing on the island. This is going to be interesting. I'm actually writing this as I watch the show, so I don't forget the storyline. Please review and tell your friends! The name will come soon enough of the woman! REVIEW! Also, I have a few spoilers for you guys if you want them. I have them written at the end. If you don't want to know, don't read them. Otherwise, happy reading!

Chapter 1

Sayid looked up from the fire a few hours later. The entire island had gathered in this one area. Charlie was trying his best to reassure them, but they all seemed worried about the crazy French woman who had set the fire herself or so Charlie said.

"I lost the damn dog!" Shannon yelled, grabbing a lit torch and moving into the forest. Sayid followed closely behind her. Claire was sitting on the log with Charlie. Many people were standing around. No one seemed to notice the woman chained to the tree. It was going to be a long night…

Yea, it's short, but what else can I put? Wait till next week and I'll have more!

Spoilers:

1/3 of the season will not have the raft group on the island.

Two characters will be added to the list of main characters, but two will leave the sow, but not by death.

More will be revealed in the next two episodes.

Ana Lucia is going to be there more.

There might be an episode from Vincent's POV

Pics that Michael drew for Walt look strangely similar to things that have a happened to Walt…along with polar bear in the comic and the bird from the book he was reading…

"Don't push the button, the button's bad…"


	3. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. Sorry, the last one was so short. I also did a bit of research about Lost and found out A LOT. I will put a website at the end for you to take a look at. I just love the power of the internet! **PLEASE REVIEW**! It is not hard to do, but please, I'm begging. **_REVIEW? PLEASE?_** Also, you finally find out who this woman is and what significance she has.

Chapter 2

_Flames all around…Confusion and terror…a boy screams "Dad", and a familiar face searches for the others from his raft, hitting a black man, trying to wake him, after pulling him onto the remains of his raft…What is happening?...Who were those people on the boat?...Where are they taking the boy?...What is their fate?...Again, the familiar looking person hits the black man, making him breath…Why does this man look so familiar?...Who is he?...What does he mean to me?...More importantly, what do I mean to him, and how can I see him?...The black man calls for his son again, choking. The familiar face snaps at him, and the black man snaps back, still calling his son…They wait on the piece of wreckage, calling for another person on their raft…They argue with each other as something moves under them…Then startles them, making the familiar face grab his gun, looking under him and the two stop arguing…Why am I seeing this?...The water stops moving, something rubs against the wreckage…Is it a shark?...Is it?...Still they snap…The familiar looking man moves away from the black man, on to another part of the wreckage…"I was trying to save your damn kid." He sputters…The moon shines brightly over head…The familiar man picks at his wound as he and the black man exchange snapping…finally he pulls a bullet out of his bloody shoulder…Both men still sit on separate pieces of wreckage, again arguing, then the familiar man starts to sink…No, I want to know who you are first…The black man pulls him on his wreckage…"You have no idea what it is like to care for someone."…The wreckage just floats there and the familiar man starts paddling…The black man yells at him…And the thing from the water approaches him…The black man watches, but then grabs the gun and calls for the other man after shooting at the 'shark' and seeing blood in the water. "Sawyer! Sawyer!"…Sawyer? I don't know a Sawyer…The familiar face appears on the rest of the wreckage…Is he okay?...Why do I care?...Do I know him?...The sun soon rises, and the black man is crying…Poor guy..."I'm going to get back my son…"…They look to the island, soon getting there and a Chinese (maybe Korean) screams in another language…he is bloody bruised and bond…"Others, others."… Men approach them looking like some sort of savages with clubs…Who are they and what do they want with the men?_

"It's a statue of the Virgin Mary." Charlie grabbed the little statue of heroin from Claire, as she took the baby. "You never know. It might come in handy."

It was then when Charlie noticed the black haired girl, hidden in the shadows, moaning as she squirmed. She wasn't really awake, more like unconsciously dreaming. Charlie stared in her direction. Claire, looked but couldn't see anything because of the darkness. "Charlie, what are you staring at?"

"The women. The one we found. She's moving." Charlie tucked the heroin filled statue away, and headed over to the tree where she was handcuffed. She thrashed and squirmed in her unconscious state. Charlie watched, her eyes still closed, and sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Sayid! Sayid! Come quick!" Charlie moved down to her side, and tried to calm her body. He grabbed her legs trying to hold her still. "Sayid!"

Sayid rushed through the people crowded around, trying to find out what was going on. Sayid took a water bottle that was lying by the fire. Shannon followed behind him, taking off her sweater, and handing it to him. This was probably the first time she did something for someone other than herself.

"Charlie, hold her still. Shannon, get more water. The rest of you, stay out of the way or give us something to help." Sayid put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Sayid wrapped the sweater around the woman, and tried to pour water down her throat. Charlie sat on top of her legs, trying to keep her still, but still she thrashed.

"Shannon, where is that water?" Sayid used his fingers and his thumb to hold her mouth open as he poured water down her throat. Charlie still sat on her, and she started to stop thrashing and breathing more normally. Shannon handed Sayid more water. Sayid put the nozzle of the bottle in the woman's mouth and put more water down her throat. Sweat poured down her forehead, making the dried blood become liquid again. Charlie grabbed a shirt from someone to wipe the woman's head. Slowly, she had stopped thrashing and was breathing more slowly. "Hopefully, she'll be awake soon." Charlie nodded, looking over at Sayid who was putting more water in her mouth.

Claire watched from afar, holding a sleeping Aaron at her chest. Why hadn't she heard about this mysterious woman who appeared just about 6 hours earlier? Claire hummed softly to Aaron, and watched but as she went to look back at Aaron, she noticed something shiny sitting in the sand. She balanced Aaron in her lap, as she leaned over to pick up the shiny object. A silver identification bracelet! It had something engraved on it which she could barely make out, but managed to read _To Ellie, my shining star, your James._

Oh, I wonder who Ellie is…hmm, like I don't know. Also, I wonder how this woman was seeing what was going on…still, I know. I also wonder about the strange twist that I'm going to give, besides the one Lost is actually going to give, but mine is much more torture… You have to just see, but review forgodsake! I can read stats just like anyone else! I know I'm getting hits, so review! I know you guys are out there! REVIEW!

And since you are all so patient, here is the episode guide for some of the second season. It gets updated every week, so keep checking back. Oh, and one thing, can anyone tell me how many episodes there were last season?

http/ 


	4. Chapter 3

Please, more reviews! In case you didn't notice, I changed the summary for my story. This plot twist is going to be awesome. You are all going to find out soon enough. Promise! Also, I want to know why I have 332 hits and only two freaking reviews? REVIEW! FORGODSAKE! REVIEW!

Chapter 3

_The Korean man says something else in his language. One of the 'Others' approaches the group with a large knife …They all are knocked out, and put in nets. They are dragged to a ditch. The black yells "Where is my son?" and the one who hit them, leaves …the group talks to each other. "Lift me up." The black man let's The familiar one on to his shoulder. They feel around the bamboo bars, and a knife hits against his hand. One of the 'Others' had thrown a knife. The black man makes eyes contact with him, and the 'Other' throws a woman into the pit. He closes it again. She has long black hair, much like mine. The black man pushes the hair out of her face to reveal a cut on her cheek. The Korean man touches her face…Why does she look like me? Who is she?...She stirs. The Korean man nudges the black man. He looks down at her. She gets up quickly, looking defensive. She speaks to them, and they question her, looking surprised at her answers. "I'm Anna Lucia." The familiar man introduces himself as 'Sawyer'…But, that's not his name. I know it…He introduces the black man as Michael and the Korean man as Jin. She shakes their hands… "A sick prisoner? Are you serious?" Anna asks. 'Sawyer' snaps at her and makes a face, turning to Michael. "Where'd you get that gun, anyway?" she asks, eyeing the gun at his side. "There was a federal marshal on the plane." They snap at each other. Michael tries to get them to stop. Anna kicks Sawyer and grabs the gun, pointing it at them. Jin slowly backs away from Anna. "Help me out!" She yells, still pointing the gun. An new 'Other' lets a rope down into the pit. He pulls her out. "Who are they?" The 'Other' asks. Michael stares up from the covered pit. Anna stares down, and doesn't answer him…_

The sun had risen. People were starting to move things off the beach. They had to go back to the caves. Kate had pulled Sayid into the forest yelling something about a broken computer. Claire was fast asleep, next to Charlie, who was sitting next to her, holding the baby. Claire had the bracelet clutched in her hand, as she slept.

Charlie looked over at Claire, and then over at the black haired woman. She was sleeping easier now, and her could tell she was dreaming again. She seemed to be saying something in her dream, her lips moving quickly. Charlie rocked Aaron side to side, shushing him quietly. He hoped everyone would be back soon.

Another really short chapter…trust me, when they show more of the beach, or after the raft group gets back, I will try to make them longer. But for now, I have a few more spoilers to make-up for it:

-Hurley will be seeing disturbing things on next week's episode.

-Claire figures out what happened to the raft.

- In the episode after that, Sun loses her wedding ring and you find more out about Jin.

- Shannon was married at one time. To who, we don't know.


	5. Chapter 4

Please REVIEW! I think I deserve at least two reviews in over 500 hits, okay? I would like less looking more reviewing! Got it? I'm going to cry if you don't…

Chapter 4

_Michael yells loudly at the roof. 'Sawyer' and Michael snap at each other. The roof opens, and a rope is thrown down. Anna Lucia stares down at them with an other, holding the gun, and gesturing for them to get up there, or else. Jin goes up first, then Michael, and they leave 'Sawyer' down there. "Bitch." He replies…The other lowers the rope, again, this time to 'Sawyer' with Michael and Anna standing there. Anna kicks him to the ground, after he climbs up, and snaps at him for not dropping a rock …Leave him alone, you little slut… 'Sawyer' looks pissed off. Everyone stares at him. They follow Anna into the jungle, one by one… "If you hit me again, I'll kill you"…They move quickly, with Sawyer near the end, Anna snaps at him for talking. She knocks a door behind vines and it opens. Michael and 'Sawyer' exchange glances. Then enter the cave, and glance around…Michael stares into the darkness, obviously seeing something…They sit in the semi-dark watching everyone move around. A man asks Michael about a woman named Rose. They man has tears of joy in his eyes…_

Sun started to bury the bottle. She had no idea, why she urged herself to bury it but she felt she had to. The bottle sunk into the sand as she started to cover it with sand. She moved her hand, feeling the sand with her fingers. All hope seemed lost (no pun intended, guys) and covered with the sand. A tear shed down her face and hit the sand. Jin, Michael, and Sawyer were gone…

Movement sounded from a tree close by. Had someone seen her bury the bottle? Sun glanced over her shoulder. The black haired woman was tossing and turning again! Was she going to have another nightmare? Sun moved quickly went over to her and pulled at the handcuffs. They came off easily in her hand. Sun leaned over, helping the black haired woman sit up. Sun leaned her against the tree, and fanned her with her hand. The black haired woman groaned, finally getting back to consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Sun asked her. The woman groaned and nodded, looking quiet dizzy. "Who are you? Are you one of them?"

"One of what? Who am I? Where am I? Who are you?" The woman spoke in half slurring, half not. She had an Australian accent, of course, but she was not on the plane, nor was familiar looking…who was she?

"Don't you remember who you are?" Sun asked. The woman shook her head. She looked over her clothes, her hands, her legs, her shoes and all around her. She looked confused.

"Who am I? What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?" The woman held her head down, taking deep breaths. Sun watched her closely.

"We should go to the camp. We have water and food. You must be hungry…" The woman still took deep breaths. She was either very nervous, having an asthma attack, or was very scared. "Are you all right?"

"I'm (takes a breath) fine. Thank (lets a breath out) you for asking." She continued to breathe clearer and looks at Sun. "It feels like I haven't breath in a long time."

Sun slowly got up from the sand, and helped the woman to her feet. She stumbled a few times as got up. Sun lead her to the camp. She stumbled along the sand, obviously not used to sand on the ground.

Most people had already finished their food, and had fallen asleep. Claire was holding Aaron, as Charlie was finishing up his food. Charlie looked up seeing Sun come into view. Sun seemed to be moving slower than usual. Then he noticed that Sun was helping the woman that Sayid had knocked out. Charlie got up and helped Sun bring the woman over to where Jack was camped. Jack was sleeping until his shift at the hatch.

"Jack! Jack! We need you to get up!" Jack moaned as he opened his eyes, and looked at Charlie and Sun bringing a woman that he had never seen before to him. She was very familiar looking, and some how he had known he saw her before. Claire looked over at them, rocking Aaron. Jack got up, and pulled out what he had that was considered medical, and put it out on the blanket. Charlie and Sun sat her on the blanket, and Jack looked her over.

"Charlie, put some alcohol on the gash on her head. Sun unwrap a few bandages. I'll just take a look." Jack pulled out his stethoscope, and started to check her over. Charlie pressed an alcohol soaked bandage to the woman's head. The woman winced, obviously feeling the sting. Sun took a clean cloth from Jack's blanket tries to clean out the cut before putting a bandage on it.

"So, where are you from…um…?" Jack looks up at her after tapping around on her arm with his fingers, checking for something.

"I don't know my name or where I am from. I have been on this island for many, many days now." She looked at Jack, with a knowing look, maybe? Jack didn't know what to think of this mysterious woman.

"Well, I am Jack. This is Charlie, and that is Sun. There are many other people on the island with us. We are survivors from Oceanic Flight 815. Any of that sound familiar?" The woman shook her head, and continued to watch Jack check her over.

"We are from Australia. We were all going to Los Angeles in California. Still doesn't ring a bell?" Jack felt her cheeks, throat, and neck.

"I know Australia…I heard that word before. Maybe that's were I am from?" She blushed, feeling embarrassed because it was Jack checking her over instead of another woman. The woman yawned, feeling worn out from what, she didn't know.

"You want to get some rest after we bandage your head? I'm sure Kate will give you some clothes tomorrow." Charlie helped Sun wrap the bandage around her head. Jack started to put his stuff back in his 'tent'.

"Thank you." The woman got up slowly after Charlie bandaged her head. Sun took her slowly over to where she was camped. Someone had to keep an eye on her. Sun laid a blanket out for her next to her own. "Thank you, Sun."

"It is no problem. Get some rest. You have been out for about two days now, and no doubt you will feel tired." The woman laid down on the blanket next to Sun, and quickly fell asleep. Sun sat up, on her blanket, watching the woman sleep. The woman mumbled in her sleep, and Sun was pretty sure she heard the words 'Raft, Michael, boy, son, Sawyer, Jin, Others, bracelet' and 'button', but she just ignored, not fully sure of what she heard.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken forever to post. Things are not exactly sane at my place. I really don't want to get into it. Thank you all for reviewing and e-mailing me! You're all awesome! Keep up the good work! New chapter by next week! Promise!

Chapter 5

_Again they are talking…What? The dream is fading out? Another is fading in? What is going on?...The sounds of the beach disappear and it comes to silence…Wow! That's me! And 'Sawyer'…A blonde was fast asleep on her couch. 'Sawyer' is slipping his shirt back on and he places a note on the table next to the couch. It reads:_

_Ellie:_

_You are my shining sun, my bright moon, and my stars that twinkle in the sky. You have looked out for me and helped me in every bad situation that I have ever been in. You have cared for me when I was hurt or sick. You took me in when I was down on my luck. You even let me live in your house while we were going to college. I have made a lot of bad decisions in my life, and I regret making all of them. I have finally made the right decision in deciding that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With this ring, I ask you to marry me. For now, I am leaving Australia…They have kicked me out of the country, so to speak…I have to go to Los Angeles…I will be back when I have finished business that will be taken care of as soon as possible so I can get back to you. I love you, Ellie._

_-James_

_James kissed Ellie's forehead and pulled the blanket more over her. He headed for the door, grabbing his keys and wallet. He took one last glance at her, and headed out the door._

The woman shook her head, as she woke up. It was late afternoon. She could not believe what she had just found out. She was engaged? Was that why he looked so familiar? And her name was Ellie? Even if it wasn't, she knew she was going to call herself Ellie.

She slowly got up, and heard soft crying. The woman called Kate was tearing, and Sun sat with her.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked, coming closer to them. Kate put some paper back into a green bottle. Ellie could only guess what they were.

"The man I love might be dead." Kate pushed a tear from her face. "We had hope that the raft we sent out would work. This washed up on shore. Our hope is now gone."

"Do the others know?" Ellie asked, pushing Kate's hair our of her face.

"I will be the one to tell Jack if I must. We must not let them know just yet." Kate said softly. She replaced the cork on the bottle, and hid it by the tree.

"I hate to change the subject, but I think I found some things out about myself. I had a dream that told me a little more about myself."

"What did it tell you?" Sun asked.

"Well, I think my name is Ellie…and I am think I am engaged to a man named James." Kate froze. _Could it be the same person?_ "I don't know how long it was ago, but I think I was a blonde at one time. He left me sleeping on my couch one night, with a note saying he had made many bad decisions in his life and how I was the only on that wasn't."

"What does he look like?" Kate asked.

"Well, he's tall…handsome…kind of blonde…a little tan…kind of muscular…The vision of the perfect man, I guess…Why?"

Kate added these details up in her head. _Sawyer? Did she really know James Ford and was going to be his wife? Would he really even get married? He didn't seem like one to be tied down by one woman…_

"He sounds nice…" Kate said softly, and looked over at the bottle, deciding when to tell Jack about the bottle…

At The Other Side of Camp…

Jack was taking a well earned break. He was already starting to organize and figure out what he was going to do with everyone. He had already started moving people closer in toward the Hatch. Everyone was actually cooperating!

But still Jack was a bit anxious…Last night, when has checking over the woman, he had found something out about her, that she wasn't sure she knew. He was completely sure, but he was very sure that he what he guessed was true…The woman was pregnant by four months.


	7. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter! This is for last week's episode! I will not be doing one for this week because it does not have to do with the plot in this story. Please review!

Chapter 6

The next day…

Ellie sat in Kate's tent, shivering from the rain. She was alone. Sun was in her own tent, Kate had run off to do something, and Shannon had run off with Sayid and the dog. (She could only guess what they were doing, since she had seen them head off to an empty tent, while she was ordered to watch the stupid dog last night.) Ellie shuddered, and pushed another piece of orange into her mouth. Lately she has been so hungry, it was like she was eating for two…but she doubted it.

The rain blew into the tent, and wet the sand in the tent. Ellie shivered again. She hated this kind of rain. It was just then when a vision hit her hard, like in her drams, but this time stronger and while she was awake.

_No…No … 'Sawyer' falls to the ground holding his arm…Please no…He is a link to my past…Just then, another flashes in…Kate is on her knees begging for a man to let go of a blonde girl…I knew Kate, too? …And then the last one flashes in…Ana Lucia has a gun held up, still smoking for being fired…Shannon lays in Sayid's arms, shot dead…_

Ellie snaps out of her vision, and hurries out of the tent. She knows it is about to happen soon. She runs, with the rain beating down her back, and her hair sticking to her neck. She runs faster than she has ever run before. The trees hit her face, and thorns run against her ankle, making it bleed, but she keeps going.

Ellie keeps going, hurrying faster as she hears a gun shot in the distance. She soon comes upon the scene in her vision… a smoking pistol in Ana Lucia's hand and Shannon shot dead, laying in Sayid's arms…

Sorry it is so short, but the next one will be longer. I have been very busy, but since next week, I am off, I will have all the time in the world to post. Later, much,

-Ella-


	8. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter. Keep reviewing!

Chapter 7

Ellie watched Sayid. He had an angry look on his face. Ana Lucia stared at him, what was it, scared? Sayid lunged at Ana Lucia, but the large black man who she didn't know the name of knocked him over. He lunged again at Ana, but she knocked him over, and he lay still, unconscious. Ana held the gun at every one, still acting furiously. Moved over to Shannon, and sat by her dead body that Sayid had dropped. "LEAVE HER BE!" Ana snarled at Ellie.

Ellie looked over at 'Sawyer', and moved away from Shannon body. "GET UP! HELP THEM TIE HIM UP!" Ellie could see worried looks of the survivors. Ana gave her a dirty look. "DO AS I SAY!" Ellie moved over to the survivors, and kneeled over by Sawyer. Ana let her.

_He looks like he did in my visions…I can't believe I'm finally seeing him. _Sayid yelled at Ana. Sawyer was lifted away from them by the large black man. Ana yelled at him. Ellie didn't really listen to them, but she hid so she could follow. She went into the bushes and followed the large black man. Ana didn't seem to notice.

Soon enough, Jack and Kate were in view. Ellie followed close behind, hoping to hear and see as much as she could. She came into view and followed them into the hatch, which Jack had let her come in and the black man had finally noticed her following. Jack let her stay with them as Kate fetched items from the other room. Ellie watched as Jack put him (Sawyer) under the shower, and soon helped Jack move him to the table. Kate finally came back a little while later.

Ellie and Kate helped the best they could. Ellie held 'Sawyer' along with Kate. Kate whispered to him softly making him swallow the water. Ellie watched Kate and knew something. Kate must have feelings for him. Jack smiled and praised Kate for her help.

Jack soon left the room, leaving her and Kate to tend to Sawyer. Ellie helped lay Sawyer back down, and Kate decided she needed to leave the room. "Take care of him, okay? Something is going on outside." Ellie nodded and watched Kate leave. Ellie pressed her head to 'Sawyer's' chest, listen to his hear beat. It felt so familiar…and so comfortable…But, she didn't even know this man…at least not right now she didn't. He felt so warm…even though he was unconscious.

Ellie moved off, as Kate came in, and went back to kneeling on the floor. Kate came over and wrapped anther blanket around 'Sawyer'. Ellie felt his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "He'll be okay…I'm sure of it Kate."

"I hope you're right, Ellie. I hope you're right." Kate turned from Ellie, and spoke softly. Ellie knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen, and she might not to be able to prevent it. She heard "I love her," echo through her ears…but there was no vision….only an image…half-conscious 'Sawyer'.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's my next chapter of Stories Untold. I am ready! YAY!

Chapter 8

Kate and Ellie had stayed in the hatch, but Kate would not sleep. Ellie watched as Jack cleaned Sawyer's cut. "Where is she?" He breathed. Jack kept talking to him, and Ellie just listened in. "I love her…" he said. But then went back to sleep not finishing his sentence. Ellie glanced at Jack. Was he going to say he loved Kate? Was he going to say her name? Ellie bit on her lip hoping he would wake up. _What is taking Kate so long? How long does it take to get fruit? _

Finally Kate came back, looking a bit weirded out. Ellie watched Sawyer, not really listening, but just was making sure he was still breathing. Ellie sat down beside Sawyer, and Kate soon joined her after Jack left.

Kate later turned on the record player, while Ellie mashed up fruit to feed Sawyer. Ellie listened to what Kate was saying, but the suddenly stopped talking. Sawyer had grabbed Kate's neck, not looking human. "Why did you kill me?" He demanded, but Ellie could tell there was something there, and it was not her fiancée Sawyer, but something else. She shivered, feeling a cold presence.

The alarm went off. Kate had ran, and Sawyer had fallen to the floor. Ellie was frozen in fear. Jack pulled Sawyer back on to his bed. "Where is she?" Jack barked at her.

Ellie shook her head. "I don't know. She ran, and….I don't know. Something paranormal is going on Jack. Go talk to her! I can't explain! I will stay with Sawyer." Jack sighed and headed out to find Kate. Locke headed out as well, who Ellie had just noticed.

Ellie moved to Sawyer's bedside, and watched. _What is going on? What is this place? Why are we here?_ Ellie listened to the movement outside. Locke, the large black man (what really was his name, she till didn't know. He never spoke to her.), and Michael moved around near the computer that Jack wouldn't let her near, feeling she might break it.

A little while later, Sun had come in to take care of him, and Ellie just watched and held his hand. Soon after that, Kate had come back, and Sun had left. Ellie let go of his hand and let Kate just sit beside him on the bed, as if she expecting him to jump up again, to grab her around the neck. "He's been asleep, Kate. Even the entire time you were gone. I know that he did something, I saw it too."

Ellie leaned her head on the bed, looking up at Kate. Kate said nothing. "You're not crazy, Kate."

Kate started rambling on, and Ellie just listened. She didn't know what to think. And suddenly "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. But who the hell is Wayne?"

Kate smiled, as did Ellie. Ellie had to talk to him. But she would have to wait. He was still in bad shape. Maybe he would remember her, and help her with her past. Maybe things will go back to the way they were. Ellie was excited. She hugged Kate, who let out a little shriek of joy.

The helped Sawyer walk and showed him around the hatch, then soon out to the island. He looked around and cursed under his breath seeing that they were still on the island. Kate acted like a teenager around Sawyer. But then, something happened again. There stood a huge black horse, right in front of them. Kate slowly went up to it, and just watched. It slowly walked away.

Ellie flopped onto the grass with Sawyer beside her. Kate still stared. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ellie, I think…I really don't know. I don't remember much."

"Memory loss?"

Ellie nodded. "I just remember a few things far and wide…"

"That's good." Sawyer smiles at her and she almost has a heart attack. HE SMILED AT HER!

Ellie laid on the grass, looking up at him. Sawyer looked down at her and then had this look that she read as "Wow, this is familiar…" Ellie shrugged and smiled. Hopefully, he would remember too…


	10. Chapter 9

Wow! I'm finally back! YAY! Things have been too crazy! Please review! I really need them!

Chapter 9

Ella sat watching in interest as Kate cut Sawyer's. "I can cut my own damn hair." Sawyer commented to Kate. Elle had noticed how strange things had been, especially how Michael was acting and how he had wanted Kate's shift for 'hatch duty'.

"Stop complaining before I accidentally stab you!" Kate dragged the scissors away from his head. Elle giggled, seeing the faces Sawyer was making about Kate cutting his hair. Sawyer would make the most oddest faces, as if just to make her laugh. "Shut up, El!"

"Come on, Kate. I'm just trying to make him cooperate." Kate rolled her eyes. Elle just giggled some more.

"Chill out, Freckles. El is just trying to keep my busy while I get bored hoping you will finish cutting my as soon as possible." Sawyer smirked at Elle. Elle smiled at back, and lay on her back looking up at Sawyer. Sawyer grabbed a piece of her hair and gave it a pull to tease her. Elle pushed his hand away, and smirked back.

"You two are both morons. I see why you get along so well." Kate kept cutting Sawyer's hair. Soon she finished with cutting it. Sawyer looked in the mirror.

"Ever think of becoming a stylist?" He joked. Jack handed him two pills as he came by. Elle didn't really pay attention seeing as she saw Charlie was kicked out of Claire's living area. She waved good bye to her normal group of the people she stayed with, and then raced after Charlie.

"Charlie? Are you okay? What happened?" Elle stopped him short. Charlie looked at her as if he was about to cry.

"I made a huge mistake, and…I'm not longer staying with Claire. She kicked me out, and won't let me near her or Aaron." Charlie swallowed.

"You can stay with me. I'm not Claire, but I am sure I can make room for you."

Charlie shook his head. "I have to be alone. See you soon Elle."

Elle watched as Charlie left. Something strange was going on, and Elle was sure everyone knew about it but her. Charlie was acting strange. Michael seemed quieter and kept to himself. And then there were just other things that made her curious. Something was going to happen soon. She just knew it.

I'm sorry this is not much of a chapter, but I'm sure next week will be longer and better. Promise!

-Ella-


	11. Chapter 10

Has it really been another week already? Wow! PLEASE REVIEW YOU EVIL NON-REVIEWERS! PLEASE USE THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Chapter 10

The next day…

Elle watched over Sawyer as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Elle took the banana from Kate and threw it at him. Kate giggled and both women stood in front of him, both giggling. Sawyer groaned as he woke and mumbled something about no respect and wishing Kate knew how to wake a guy without killing him with a banana. Elle sat at his knees.

"You have to change your bandages, Tex. Kate said so." Elle smirked. Kate just giggled.

Sawyer cringed. "Why can't she do it? Or you El?"

"I'm not your nurse." Kate said. Elle and Kate pulled him up, nearly knocking them both over.

They soon made it to the hatch, which was as quiet as graveyard. Elle looked around, seeing no one. Kate headed over to the bathroom, hoping to find the bandages, but stopped hearing a shout erupt from where the 'vault' was. Sawyer rushed over there, and Kate ran over to the beeping computer. Elle went for the bathroom to get the bandages. Jack and Lock emerged from the 'vault' after Sawyer had opened it.

Elle pulled Sawyer to a chair to change his bandages. Sawyer gave her a quick smile of thanks, then went back to listening to the guys talk. They were going after Michael.

A little while later…

"You are not going, Kate! I said no." Jack stared at Kate. Kate made a face and stalked off looking angry. Elle approached Jack. Jack made a face, knowing he would have to shoe her off too.

"Jack, let me come then. I can help." Jack sighed and pulled her away from the men.

"El, I can't let you go. It's complicated." Elle made a face.

"Jack, I can help. I can do things no one else can. I need to come. Look, I know when things are going to happen before they happen. Just let me come."

"Look, I know you want to come, but it's not safe. It will be extremely dangerous. Just do as I say."

"Jack, I knew when Shannon was going to get shot. I knew when the Taillies were coming here. I knew it all before you did. Just let me come! I can do it!"

Jack sighed, not really listening. "Fine. Come. But be careful."

More later…

The four slashed through the forest. Sawyer complained about how low it was and how he would have gone around. Elle just sighed, just trying to still keep up. "So, why did you pick Sawyer for a name?"

Elle looked surprised that it was Locke asking. But as before, Sawyer just acted all suspicious, and the guys just ignored it. It was then when seven shots rang out. Elle ducked down, and tried to keep up with the guys as they ran to catch up with Michael.

Elle rested for a moment as the guys started tracking Michael. Elle just ignored their arguing, as they tried to figure out what way they went. Finally they went moving again.

Even more later…

It soon got dark, and the men were arguing again. Elle rolled her eyes. She had barely said anything the entire trip. This was getting aggravating. Suddenly they stopped arguing, and had their guns up, and about to fire. Elle looked to see someone standing in front of them.

_Who's that? _Elle wondered. "He's the son of a bitch that shot me on the raft." Sawyer hissed, as if reading her mind.

A shot rang out again. Elle dropped to the ground, hoping she hadn't gotten shot. She checked. No blood. Elle listened to the man's harsh words. She followed as the man led them to sit by a fire. She listened closely, hoping she could learn something about these men.

She felt nervous, hearing Jack and this man talk. Where these the dreaded Others they were talking about?

It was then when Kate was brought out as a threat. Elle shivered. Would they kill Kate? Elle watched, carefully, just as scared as Kate was. _1…2…_

Elle sighed with relief when he stopped and threw Kate back at them. Kate was breathing heavily, just like Elle. Jack was annoyed, as Elle could tell. He was annoyed with Kate for stopping. He was annoyed for losing the guns. He was annoyed for losing Michael most of all. _We will be in touch Miss Elle…_Elle jumped. Someone had said it in her mind! This place was crazy!

The next morning…

They had spent the night and were making their way through the fields. Jack had not spoken to Kate all night. Even though she apologized, all he could say was. "Yea, I'm sorry too."

Elle frowned. This was going to be a long few days after this. Soon enough, Jack had locked himself in his tent after they had come back, then later went to the beach. Elle just looked around, seeing what was going on. Charlie still looked alone. Locke was playing with the baby and Claire. Kate was in her tent sulking. Elle went over to Sawyer's tent where he was reading. Elle lay on her side and put her head on his chest. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you with something, missy?" Elle smiled.

"I'm lonely. Can I stay here? Everyone's either sulky or to busy to talk to me. You're the only one actually doing something worthwhile."

Sawyer shrugged, and went back to his reading. Elle read along with him, bored out of mind, but happy to be with her fiancée. Elle soon closed her eyes. She was more tired than usual. It seemed to be happening more often for the past two weeks. Just as she was slipping off to sleep she felt Sawyer kiss her head.


	12. Chapter 11

Wow! Another episode! Awesome!

Chapter 11

Elle watched as things got worse for Charlie. No matter how he tried, the chemistry between them was not there anymore. Claire always seemed annoyed with him. And Aaron always seemed to be looking for him from his crib.

Elle sighed. Nothing really interesting was going on. Kate was helping Sawyer stretch, and Sawyer was, well, being Sawyer. Elle looked up at him, and he just smirked at her. "Think they're doing something out there in the jungle?"

"Maybe you should mind your business, and do your exercises." Kate snapped, and helped him with his exercises. Elle sighed again. It was going to be a long day.

Later that night…

Elle woke to the sound of shrieking Claire. Aaron was missing. Elle hurried to get up, and ran down to the beach to see if Charlie knew anything. But apparently he did…Elle had just reached the beach to see Claire take Aaron from Charlie, and then slapped Charlie, yelling at him to stay away from her baby. Charlie had a weird look on his face. Elle could tell something was going on again. Something strange.

The next morning…

The guys were playing cards, again. Elle watched her fiancée being his normal self. She giggled, as he called out to Libby for Hurley, and then pulling them behind the tent. Hurley gave them a look, but Elle still found this hilarious. She laid her head on Sawyer's shoulder, still giggling. He smirked, also enjoying this.

Hurley soon followed Libby into the hatch, so Sawyer and Elle were alone. Again, Elle had another feeling that something was wrong, but she pushed it from her mind as Sawyer pulled her into his lap.

"Ever play strip poker, El?"

Elle shook her head. "And I don't intend to start now. Why?"

"Thinking you might be eager enough or stupid enough to play." Sawyer smirked.

"Me? Stupid?" Elle smiled. "No."

Sawyer laughed, and just sat with her in his lap. Elle cuddled up near him, and laid her head on his chest. Elle sighed, and looked up at him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. Elle kissed him back, but didn't say anything. Both of them just sat there; awkwardly quiet for a long while.

Later that night…

Again, more yelling. The fire started out in the dry field. Elle rushed to help, but Sawyer pulled her away and told her to help watch the baby. Elle hurried to Claire's tent, hoping everything will be okay. Claire watched the fire being put out. Elle heard foot steps behind her, and started yelling to Claire seeing Charlie carrying the baby. Elle and Claire rushed after him.

All stood around him, watching. Elle shivered. She felt Sawyer come behind her, and wrap his arms around her. Slowly, Charlie gave the baby to Locke after yelling. Locke punched him a few times before making him fall. Elle sniffled, wishing she could help. Sawyer led her away, hoping to keep her from looking at Charlie. Charlie was seemed to be the outcast of the encampment now…

The next morning…

Things had not gotten any better. Charlie still seemed like an outcast to almost everyone. Elle sighed. She had spent the night in Sawyer's tent, just talking. She was worried about Charlie, and she only talked to Sawyer about it because Kate was asleep.

She had woken up this morning in his arms. He snored softly, still asleep. Elle smiled and looked out of the tent. It was going to be another long day. Hopefully she could piece things together and figure out what the hell is going on. And maybe things would make a turn for the better. This time, she had another future vision.

_A bag is thrown on the head of Sun. He attacker drags her away, by the head of the bag with her arms flailing as she yells for help. _

Elle shivered. She would have be more careful with Sun, and warn her and Jack what she saw. Hopefully, they wouldn't consider her a loon or something, and try to kick her out of the camp…like they did to Charlie…


	13. Chapter 12

This is the next chapter. Keep up the awesome reviewing, guys!

Chapter 12

Elle had just gotten back to see Sawyer going through his stuff. He looked really pissed off. Apparently, someone had been in his tent. Elle approached him with Kate. "Lost something, Tex?"

Sawyer made a face. "Doc took the pain killers."

"I would have guessed as much." Kate flopped down onto the seat outside the tent. "Brought you something."

Sawyer caught the magazine Kate through into his lap. He looked at the title and it read 'Elle-Girl'. "Not exactly my type a reading material. I don't think my hair is long enough to curl." Elle giggled. Sawyer handed Elle the magazine as Elle flopped down next to Kate.

"What? You want us to read it to you?" Sawyer nodded, as Kate opened up the first page.

"Ten ways to tell if he's the sensitive man." Sawyer let out a laugh as Locke greeted them as he walked by.

"There is your sensitive man Kate. Interested?" Elle started laughing.

"Kate? And Locke? Are you nuts?" Elle asked.

"No."

Kate didn't find it amusing at all, and just ignored them. A little while later, rain started to fall. Elle hurried under the tent, and Sawyer shouted at Kate for her to get under the tent. Elle suddenly jumped. She saw it again. She was having another vision.

"Sawyer, something bad is about to happen." It was just then when a scream erupted from the jungle. "It's Sun. I saw it happen."

Sawyer nodded, ad ran off with the two women following behind him. They hurried over to the garden and a few feet away from it lay Sun, all bloody and bruised on her head. Kate gasped, and ran to find Jack as Elle tried her best to help Sawyer get her as quickly as possible to the medical tent.

Jack soon came with Ana and Kate. Jack quickly looked Sun over. "They're back." Ana said softly. And to say all eyes on her was an understatement.

A little while later…After dark…

Elle relaxed in the tent, waiting for Kate and Sawyer. It had been a long day. And they had disappeared. Where were they?

Locke and Jack were in an argument, and everyone was watching. Elle watched as Sawyer broke it up by firing his gun, and wanting to get his stuff back. Elle sighed. He was being a bone head. Again. After Sawyer made his exit, he came over to her in the tent.

"What the hell was that, Sawyer?"

"I'm just trying to get my stuff back." He replied in a huffy way. "Just mind your business, Elle."

Elle narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare tell me what to do."

"I can tell you to mind your own business. It is my business, not yours." He turned away from her. Elle, who was getting upset with him, grabbed his shoulder. She suddenly froze, getting a vision.

_Sawyer tossed a Virgin Mary statue at Charlie. "This isn't why I did. I was the one who hid them. If I wanted them, I could have taken them at any time."_

"_If you didn't do it for your 'friends', then why did you do it?" Sawyer asked._

"_I wanted to fool him. Make him sweat. Make him feel like a complete moron."_

_Sawyer nods. "And I won't say a word."_

"El? You okay?" Elle suddenly snapped back into reality. Sawyer looked at her, worried and upset, with his hand on her shoulder.

"How long have you known?" Elle asked as swallowed nervously.

"How long have I known what?"

"About Charlie…attacking Sun." Sawyer looked surprised at her. Elle paused for a second seeing a bunch of memories that revolved around a woman named Cassidy. Sawyer watched her as she went from completely tense, to relaxed again. "And Cassidy…Where did she go?"

Sawyer looked worried and a bit confused. Elle slowly got up and went over to Kate's tent. Kate was staring up at the dark, night sky, and pointing at the sky as if she was counting the stars.

"Uh…hey Katie…" Elle sat beside Kate. "You mind if I move back in with you for a little? Maybe just for the night."

"Yea, no problem. I still have that spare blanket that you left here." Elle nodded and laid on her back.

"What are you looking at? The stars?"

Kate nodded. "The stars. I used to look at them all the time when I was…" Kate let off, not finishing her sentence. She frowned, trying to decide if she should tell her or not. "When I was on the lam."

"The lam?" Kate nodded.

"I'm a wanted criminal. I was one the plane because I was being taken to Los Angeles to be put in prison."

Elle took this in for a minute, and then put her hand on Kate's shoulder in a comforting way. It was then where she got another vision.

"_All right! All of you get down!" A blonde girl, Elle's younger self was being held by her arm by a masked man. They were in a bank, from what could be seen. Kate was dressed in a women's suit, and her hair was a bit of a mess. She looked nervous as a gun was being held to Elle's head. A bunch of masked men were in the bank, probably about five_

"_Stop! You don't want her! She's not involved!" Kate looked at them in a begging way. The man dropped Elle, and picked up Kate, dragging her into the back room of the bank._

"Elle? You all right?" Kate looked at her friend, somewhat scared. Elle snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." Elle lay back on her back, and acted as if nothing had happened.


	14. Chapter 13

Happy Be-Lated St. Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading this entire time!

Chapter 13

Elle sighed. She was bored. She hadn't talked to Sawyer in awhile, and Kate was off doing stuff for Jack and company. Sawyer had stalked off into the jungle to find a frog that had kept him up. Charlie was off elsewhere. As was Sayid. Elle felt alone.

She kept walking through the encampment, looking for something to do. She soon came along the path to the hatch. Seeing as she was so bored, she walked to the hatch. She pulled at the door of the hatch, trying to open it, but t wouldn't budge. She pulled it again and shook it back and forth, but still it didn't open.

She sighed, and listened through the door. A loud beeping sound erupted from inside the hatch. That stupid alarm must being going off again. She sighed and walked away, seeing they were too busy to open the door for her.

She walked back her tent, slowly and looked around for something to occupy herself. She sorted through the magazines Kate had stolen from the hatch, but there was nothing of interest. She lay on her back, and just did some breathing for yoga, like Sun was teaching her before she got attacked. She rested her hand on her stomach, and breathed out slowly.

But something strange happened to her. She felt something move in her. This was the first time she ever felt it. Was she pregnant? Or had the island done something to her to have some strange being?

Was this why she felt over weight? She sighed. She would just have to get Jack to check her when he came out of the hatch.

AN: Sorry it's so short. My life has been so chaotic the past two weeks. Hope tonight's episode is more interesting. I will update soon!


	15. Chapter 14

New chapter! Please review!

Chapter 14

Elle suddenly sat up. Aaron was screaming. Kate was not in her tent. Elle quickly got up stumbling over the stuff in the sand because of the darkness. She hurried over to Claire's tent so see her and the baby being cuddled by Kate. Elle saw a woman with curly brown hair disappear into the darkness. Elle could only guess what happened.

Elle came closer and sat, hoping that nothing was wrong with Aaron. A red rash was on the baby's head and he couldn't stop crying.

The next morning…

Elle sighed. Claire was not doing much better, and neither was Aaron. She now was bothering that psychologist woman about amnesia. Elle doubted it was amnesia, but then again, she was sure she had it herself.

Later that Day…

Elle had packed her bag and then put it on to her back. She was going to find this place with Kate and Claire to find out what happened. Elle wanted to come, because she thought maybe, just maybe it could help her too. She had not yet told anyone she thought she was pregnant, but according to Claire (who only felt safe confining in Elle) this place had something to do with this guy Ethan who she had heard Charlie ramp about all the time, and he had somehow caused this rash on the baby. Maybe they had a scan or something she could use to see if she was pregnant.

They slowly made it from the beach, into the jungle. Kate was in the front and Elle was in back to keep Claire safe. It was when Danielle had come from the bushes, surprising all three of them. Elle rolled her eyes. Don't these people even announce their presence?

Claire yelled at her take them to the spot where she had scratched Danielle. Elle could see it in Claire's eyes that she remembered something. When she saw the spot, Claire definitely remembered something. Claire rushed through bushes and trees, and the group followed her. And as it so happens, she found another hatch.

Elle couldn't believe her eyes. They slowly walked in, looking around in the dark hatch. A light flickered in one of the halls. It seems this place had been abandoned for awhile. They walked down a white hallway, like in a dream world. Claire opened a door that seemed familiar, and behind it was a nursery. Elle followed Kate into the other room, showing her a closet she found. Inside the closet was a beard and some theatrical glue. It was the same beard that old man had from awhile ago. Did this mean that man was a fake?

Elle and Kate came back into the other room to see Danielle and Claire looking for a vaccine. Again, Elle knew something was wrong. She watched as Claire searched, but could not find any type of vaccine.

She sighed softly. Nothing. All they could do was go back to camp. Maybe something would happen to make things better…or worse.

Back at Camp…

Elle looked over at Claire. She seemed a bit happier now. Aaron was chewing on the sock she held near his mouth. Elle sighed. Would this be what her baby would be like, if she was indeed pregnant? Just then, another vision came to Elle. _Sun looked panicked, as she approached Sawyer. She argued with him for a few seconds, before saying… "I need a pregnancy test." _

Elle sat up. _Sawyer had pregnancy tests? Hmmm…_Elle laid back. When Sun got her pregnancy test, so would she.


	16. Chapter 15

Another chapter. Sorry this took so long. I have been very busy.

Chapter 15

Elle relaxed under the tent again. She had been really bored, lately, and Sun…well, she hadn't gone to Sawyer yet. Elle wondered when Sawyer, in his big headed ways, would finally apologize, or get off his gorgeous butt and finally come talk to her. She sighed and looked over at Sawyer, who was now reading 'Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret' over by his tent. Finally, Sun approached him.

She watched them argue for a minute, then finally he gave her the pregnancy test. Elle got up, and approached him as he settled himself back in his normal spot. She was nervous, no doubt, when she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" He looked at her, a bit annoyed. He put his book down, and waited until she sat down in front of him.

"Um…I heard you have medical supplies…"Elle was extremely nervous. "Do you think I can maybe ask you for something from them?"

"What do you need?" He watched her, seeing her nervous expression.

"A pregnancy test." She blushed wildly. Sawyer looked a bit surprised, and maybe concern.

"I might have another one…" Sawyer reached around in his bag of supplies that he pulled out from his tent. He finally pulled out a box that read "Pregnancy Test." She took it from him, still blushing wildly. "Um…let me know…okay?"

Elle nodded and took the small box. She slowly made her way into the jungle. Things seemed to move slower as she made her way into the jungle. She saw Sun a few feet away, staring at the box. Elle sighed. She would soon know.

A few minutes….

Sun had left, and Elle was alone. She sat on the tree stump, looking down at the test she had taken…she read the directions again, and they seemed foreign to her. Now, she knew the truth….

Yep. Huge cliff hanger. You will find out next week. Promise. Sorry it is really short, but Lost didn't have much that Elle could do last week.


End file.
